


It Makes Me Feel Special

by RollZero



Series: Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: AU of Chapters 122/123 part of my Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters Series. Takes place right before 'I Know How That Is' Yona awakes in the middle of the night after being rescued in Sei and thanks Jae-ha and his leg properly with them alone after they have a little bath first since the princess is so concerned with her hygiene. Lemon warning obviously as Yona decides to show Jae-ha just how beautiful his leg really is to her.





	It Makes Me Feel Special

**Author's Note:**

> This one I’ve been meaning to do for a while, the AU of Chapters 122/123(Meaning this takes place right before ‘I Know How That Is’) which a scene of this is referenced in ‘The Secret’s Out’ and ‘Hairpin of Memories’ as this is the time Shin-ah saw Yona and Jae-ha, while not shown here exactly when Shin-ah spots them, I figure he woke up in the middle of the night and with that distance vision could EASILY see what they were up to XD  
> And this is the chapter that is the first time Yona starts doing special things with Jae-ha’s leg XD Though shown in ‘When a Dragon is Born’ that’s several months later and she has more confidence in doing it so that time will be different than here. I honestly am surprised at the lack of fanfics doing things with Jae-ha’s leg. He’s so self-conscious about it I so could see it as his weak point XD  
> … Also I just realized with this one posting it on AO3 that the first 4 fanfics now in the series when read in order are all smuts/explicit with sex scenes while all the rest except for the final ‘When a Dragon is Born’ are basically rated T… How did this happen? XD I hope I don’t put anyone off this series thinking the whole thing is just going to be porn of these two… (Not that I’m ashamed of how many love scenes I’ve written with them XD)

_‘…. Where is this…? It’s pitch black…. My body won’t move. Jae-ha, Hak, everyone… Where am I…? Quickly… I have to get up. I have to get up and run. If I dawdle around, I’ll be caught. And killed!!’_  
   
Yona woke up with a gasp, her violet eyes wide in fear, cold sweat trickling down her back, her heart hammering a mile a minute. This lasted what felt like eternity, until she got her bearings and realized where she was, thanks to Yoon sleeping next to her. She slowly got up, heading out of her tent to check on the nearby one where all the guys slept, recalling the events of earlier today when she was rescued and they managed to save Lily. _‘That’s right… I came back already…’_ she sighed in relief. _‘I’ll go see Lily tomorrow then…’_ she then scanned through those that were sleeping in the tent _. ‘Jae-ha’s not here?’_ her heart pinged as she thought of her Ryokuryuu lover, she was so focused on the tent she didn’t notice someone behind her.  
   
 _“Yona dear?”_  
   
“ **KYYAA-** “ Yona cried out in surprise until a hand clasped over her mouth.  
   
“ _Shhhh_ it’s just me love.” Jae-ha chuckled, slowly moving his hand. “I’m sorry to startle you, but if you scream like that you’re going to make them wake up in a panic thinking we’re under attack. What are you doing up at this hour? Is your ankle bothering you?”  
   
Yona backed up away from the tent, her face flushed as she looked at him. “… No I’m ok, just… I woke up in a panic. I just had to remind myself that I was back.”  
   
“Understandable, you had to rely on staying sharp to keep you and Lily safe.” Jae-ha pet her on the head. “When I was jumping around with Zeno I was frantic I have to admit, while I had my confidence you could handle yourself, I couldn’t help but worry if Zeno hadn’t noticed you was just a second later…”  
   
Yona took his hand for a moment and smiled. “But you both did make it, and I’m fine now.”  
   
“I know… But it was the one time I wished the dragon’s blood did bother me about something, by letting me know where you were like I can with the others.” Jae-ha chuckled to himself, lifting her hand to kiss the back of her palm before releasing it. “Losing you… I wouldn’t know what I would have done.” He admitted, his eyes straying off to the side as he ran a hand through his emerald hair.  
   
“Jae-ha…” Yona saw his expression and her heart thumped. “I-I can’t sleep… Do you mind if we…?” she flushed at the end, not sure how to say how badly she wanted to be close to her secret lover right now, since they were finally together alone and she felt like it had been forever. “C-can I join you?”  
   
The Green Dragon smiled at her. “Of course, and should you decide to do other things we should be safe. I only recently took over for Hak so we shouldn’t be interrupted. He fell dead asleep the moment I suggested he rest since he was busy chopping down firewood I think to vent out his frustration of the day.” He winked at her. “Come with me, Yona darling, we can sit by the fire where it’s warm.” He offered her his hand.  
   
“Sure…” Yona was extending her hand…. And then suddenly pulled it away when she had a thought. _‘I-I only just realized… I haven’t taken a bath in so long!!’_ her eyes widened in panic. _‘I’ve changed my clothes and wiped myself with a washcloth… But I haven’t been able to wash my hair! Oh no! I definitely stink! If he touches or kisses me when I reek like this…’_  
   
“Yona dear? Is something wrong?” Jae-ha raised an eyebrow at her action, reaching for her hand again.  
   
Yona quickly dodged him once more, again and again as the Ryokuryuu merely tried to take her hand to guide her. Twisting his mouth, he jumped into the air to throw her off which she tripped due to her ankle and he caught the princess just as he landed behind her.  
   
“Yona-chan, you know that this pervert has told you several times that all you have to do is say stop for me to back off right?” Jae-ha teased, chuckling to himself. “I just threw it out there if you wanted to, we can just talk.” He pressed his lips against her hair, which she immediately jerked out of his grasp. “… Ok have I done something to offend you my dear? If so I need to redeem my good name. And honestly you’re moving almost as fast as I can with my dragon leg.” He actually sounded more impressed with her than annoyed at her avoidance. _‘Was Zeno kidding when he said that Yona is really just a human or was he holding back that she has a dragon power after all?’_ he mused to himself.  
   
 _‘That was sheer willpower… I don’t dare let you smell my hair with how bad it is right now…’_ Yona thought to herself. “N-no it’s not that… I-I….” she flushed as she put a bit of distance between them, holding up her hands to attempt to keep him from approaching. “I probably… Smell right now…”  
   
 _‘… Did she seriously just...?’_ Jae-ha tilted his head. _“Huh?”_  
   
Yona flushed as she looked down. “… I’ve been covered in dirt and sweat for a while now, and I haven’t bathed… My hair and everything else is so… _Unbeautiful_.” She decided on the word she’d heard her Ryokuryuu lover use when he felt ashamed of himself.  
   
 _‘Oh my god she is just too cute for words…’_ Jae-ha blinked once… Twice… And then burst out laughing.  
   
“ **JAE-HA!** ” Yona shouted, then quickly checked the tent worried she was too loud but nobody came out to which she sighed with relief, her face bright red. “This isn’t something to laugh about!”  
   
“I’m sorry Yona dear, you’re right…” Jae-ha chuckled, laughing so hard he was nearly crying. “It’s just, I’ve never heard you say something like this. You actually sounded like a princess, worrying about hygiene like that. I told you before, with the way you are it sometimes gets hard to remember that you’re a girl.”  
   
“Are you making fun of me?!” Yona seemed slightly annoyed at that, much like the time in Awa he laughed at her for sounding like a girl. “If _ANYONE_ should remember that I’m a girl it should be you! Especially after all the things we’ve… D-done…” she grumbled _. ‘I guess it’s true I haven’t thought about it much recently… Back in the palace, all I ever thought about was looking pretty for Soo-won and my unruly hair that wouldn’t comply. I was always so self-conscious how I looked for Soo-won and yet with Jae-ha it’s been different… I just want to be close to him so much that I can’t stand it sometimes…’_  
   
“Good point there my darling, but really I’m not making fun of you, it just really caught me off guard.” Jae-ha chuckled, extending his hand again. “So to make it up to you, shall I help you get your much needed bath? There's a pond nearby, I went there to get Yoon fresh water for tonight's dinner. We can easily see the camp from there, in the event someone wakes up and notices we’re gone.”  
   
“I-it’s ok I can walk!” Yona waved her hands. “I-it’s really bad so I don’t want to bother-“ she gasped when he suddenly hugged her tight against his chest. _“J-J-Jae-ha!”_ she struggled in his grasp, her heart pounding like a beating drum.  
   
“As if you could ever be unbeautiful.” Jae-ha purred as he leaned in to kiss her lips passionately. He felt her relax against him as he poured his love through his lips hard against hers. Once he parted he traced his tongue over her lips before pulling back and nuzzling his nose into her hair. “Actually I haven’t had a chance to bathe myself, and I must say your scent is still alluring Yona dear…”  
   
“J-Jae-ha! S-stop fooling around and don’t get so close to my hair!” Yona pushed a bit on his chest, struggling again in his grasp _. ‘My heart feels like it’s going to explode!’_  
   
“As if I would kid about such a thing, remember I have a sensitive nose when it comes to a female’s scent.” Jae-ha chuckled, releasing her but still taking her hand. “Alright, alright Yona-chan, how about we take that bath together?”  
   
Yona blushed madly as she felt her chest tighten from her beating heart. “T-t-together? J-just you and me…?”  
   
“Unless you’d rather we do so one at a time, but really Yona darling we’ve seen each other naked before have we not?” Jae-ha chuckled at her reaction as he lead her towards the pond. The moonlight glistened off the water which illuminated the night sky along with the stars. “Actually, before you appeared I was thinking of bathing here tonight by myself, since I could easily keep watch from such a short distance. I’m glad I waited though, having your company makes it far better.”  
   
Yona flushed as he let go of her hand, she started untying her sash. “I-it’s not that, I-I mean, yeah you’ve seen me before, when we…. D-do that stuff, but…” her eyes strayed down to his legs. “Y-you never take off your…”  
   
“Hmmmm?” Jae-ha noticed her curious gaze as he removed his robe, then smiled warmly at her. “Is this about seeing my leg again?” he asked with a slight chuckle, he really couldn’t get over her curiosity about his dragon leg. “You sometimes stare down there when we make love but hardly ever bring it up.”  
   
“… Because I know how self-conscious you are about it…” Yona replied, flushing as she looked to the side. “I only got to see it that first night because of… W-well the things that happened and all but… I-I’ve… I’ve wanted to see it again.” She admitted.  
   
Jae-ha smirked at her, placing a hand on his hip. “And haven’t I told you before to use your words and merely tell me if there’s something you want?” he untied the ribbon in his hair next.  
   
“Y-yes…” Yona lowed her head, trying to hide her blush as she chewed on her bottom lip. “B-but I don’t want you to do something for me that makes you uncomfortable… I don’t want to be selfish.”  
   
 _‘Cute… Just too god damn cute…’_ Jae-ha mused, reaching out a hand to stroke her cheek. “You are far from selfish, Yona darling. And if you ask me something and I comply, it’s because I want to, not because you make me.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead. “I’m too much of a free spirit for that, remember?” he winked at her, removing his undershirt now. “How about a compromise then so you don’t feel it’s too one sided? Let me wash you up, and I’ll let you marvel at this ugly monster leg all you want. How does that sound?” he offered. “And you can always tell me to stop if my hands get a bit too frisky for you, that offer never goes away my dear.”  
   
Yona paused for a moment, still blushing. She didn’t like the idea of him being so close to her while she was convinced she smelled horrible… But she really wanted to see that leg again and the chance to touch it once more. She nodded, disrobing in a hurry and getting into the water before he could marvel at her naked body exposed to him.  
   
Jae-ha just chuckled again, as he removed his left boot first and then saw her eyes right on him, her head just barely over the water due to her embarrassment but she clearly wanted to catch sight of his green leg. _‘She really is obsessed with seeing my leg, isn’t she?’_ he mused, shaking his head as he gave her what she wanted, removing the boot on his right one and working on his trousers next. “Like what you see, Yona love?”  
   
Yona’s cheeks flushed again when he caught her looking at his leg. “I-I told you before I don’t find it ugly one bit, I really do think it’s beautiful… C-can I…?” She stood up straight in the water as she came closer, to which her breasts were about half covered by the water now.  
   
“How can I possibly resist you when you ask so cutely?” Jae-ha smiled, sitting on the water’s edge with both legs submerged now, but lifting his right leg up and out of the water to allow her to touch it with her delicate hands.  
   
Yona was shy about it at first, but then slowly traced her fingers over the scales. They felt warm, and she swore she saw a shiver from her Ryokuryuu as his eyes loomed over her. She stroked up and down his leg with her hand as her other hand curiously touched his toes, looking over the long nails that looked as sharp as a cat’s claws. “… D-does that bother you?” she asked, noticing him stiffen a bit.  
   
The Green Dragon shook his head. “No just feels… _Different_. I’ve never had anyone touch that monster leg so…. Lovingly.” He admitted, his cheeks flushed. “I guess you could say I’ve always been ashamed to show it to my lovers, figuring with how unbeautiful the thing looked to me it would kill the mood, not to mention the fact I’d have to explain it, which was something I didn’t want to do.”  
   
“That makes sense…” Yona complied, touching each of his toes one at a time as she blushed while doing this. “S-so does that mean…?”  
   
“That you’re the first woman in my life to show this monstrous leg some love?” Jae-ha finished for her with a warm smile. “Yes, that would be true my dear. There was one woman… During my youth that tried but I was stubborn as a mule about letting her touch my leg and she got rather frustrated with me about it.” He chuckled at the memory. “She was a member of the crew, Captain Gigan’s daughter actually.” He admitted, looking nostalgic thinking about Valerie.  
   
Yona raised an eyebrow at that. “… Isn’t that the one you told me that you thought of as your sister?” she was obviously trying very hard to wrap her brain around that one.  
   
“You could say it was because of her I know how to treat a lady.” Jae-ha chuckled at her confused face. “We had a very interesting relationship I guess that would sound weird to most, but things got complicated and I was an impressionable youth back then. I did some stupid things that got under her skin, when all she wanted was to keep things casual between us... Come to think of it, that might be why I was self-conscious about it and stubbornly refused to let her anywhere near the thing. She respected my choice, but there were a few times when she tried to get me to loosen up about it.”  
   
Yona was still playing with his toes as he told this story, her cheeks turning scarlet. “… D-did you… L-love her?” she felt a weird ping in her heart, to which she cursed herself for even asking that.  
   
Jae-ha’s grin though just grew from her question and flushed face. “Awww there’s no need to be jealous Yona darling, it was long before I met you.” He winked, reaching a hand to caress her cheek for a moment before pulling back. He then saw her gnawing on her lip as if she really wanted an answer. “You could say she was my first love, it took me sometime to get over her rejection but as I said I was young, younger than you when it happened. I just failed to see that my feelings were heavily one-sided and she only loved me as a brother. It was a bit awkward at first but we got over it and became close siblings after that.”  
   
“I-I’m not jealous, really.” Yona stammered again, her eyes were darting all over the place though. “B-but I’m glad you told me about that… It makes me feel special that you let me… W-well do this…” her cheeks were still blazing with her blush as her hands still caressed the dragon scales on his foot. “I mean I wanted to show you that your leg isn’t so ugly like you keep saying and k-kind of give it thanks for saving my life back there, after all it was because of you using it that you found me just in time…”  
   
 _‘Well I have to admit having that jumping power is the one thing I have enjoyed about this monster leg, so saving you with it was a given...’_ Jae-ha just continued to smile at her. Steadying himself by placing his hands behind his back firmly on the ground to allow him to angle his leg up a bit, so that his dragon foot could caress her cheek. “As I said, I cannot deny you when you ask me so cutely. Now if only I can get you to ask for my dragon’s tail this way.” He teased.  
   
“ ** _J-Jae-ha!_** ” Yona shouted, blushing brighter if possible at that. “M-maybe I should just p-practice for your t-tail then!” she struggled with getting her words out, looking at him flustered. She had been slowly building up her nerve while playing with his foot, as she really wanted to try something…  
   
The Ryokuryuu blinked at her words. “Whatever do you mean by that, Yona dear?” he chuckled slightly. “You did perfectly fine with the last time you serviced my-“ he lost his voice when he felt her lips touch the top of his foot. His eyes widened in pure surprise and disbelief at what was happening, his cheeks burned bright red. “Y-Yona w-what are you….?” Now _HE_ was the one stammering, a shiver of pleasure washing through his body as she was planting several light kisses all around his foot and up his leg.  
   
Yona didn’t dare stop now, if she did she’d lose all her nerve she’d been trying to build up this whole time and she wanted to do this. She wanted to convince him that his leg wasn’t something to be ashamed of and really show it the love and admiration she had for it. She had an idea what to do, after all her lover had done all kinds of things to her body licking and kissing all over, she just had to concentrate and apply it to him for a change. So she stuck out her tongue and licked all the way up to his knee, planting a kiss there and then licked back down to his toes, taking one at a time into her mouth and applying a bit of suction to each one. Whatever her mouth wasn’t occupied with she caressed with her hands, resting the heel of his foot between her breasts.  
   
“ ** _Y-Y-Yona!_** ” Jae-ha shuddered as he clasped a hand over his mouth to silence his moans so that he didn’t get too loud, shutting his right eye for a moment from the sensation but trying so hard to watch her with his left, not wanting to miss a moment. Blood was rushing more to his cheeks as his body shook with pleasure feeling her lips and hands on his Ryokuryuu leg. While covering his mouth, he moved his free hand to stroke his throbbing cock. His member had been hard and erect for her already, but now it shook with his growing arousal for how sexy the princess looked doing this. The pervert's mind was completely blown, his love was normally shy and innocent, too skittish to try really naughty things, yet here she paid his leg all of her attention. Watching her, he felt he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life. His heart thumped away in his chest as he felt like his love and admiration for her became even stronger, never had a woman reduced him to putty in their hands like this, and he was loving every moment of it _. ‘Have I just died and gone to heaven? I think my heart’s about to give out from how she…’_  
   
Yona looked up at him while nibbling a bit on his big toe, and she blushed at the sight of his face. _‘He’s actually blushing really intensely… I’ve never seen him look so…. C-cute before…’_ she couldn’t help but think, actually liking seeing him melt under her for a change. Usually she was the one going to pieces from his teasing and caresses, was this that erotic face he’d always compliment that she had when he was working on her? _‘I-if that’s how I look no wonder he teases me so much… I-I wonder if I should…?’_ she pulled her mouth away from his toe, flushing as she tried to build the nerve to speak. “J-Jae-ha… D-does that… Err… F-feel good?” she asked timidly, her hands still stroking and caressing his leg, she let his foot rest completely against her breasts now, his toes now touching her chest directly.  
   
That was more than the Ryokuryuu could handle, he pumped his cock a little longer before he finally exploded, still muffling his cries while his load shot into the air and landed in the water. Just a bit of it rained over Yona’s head and into her hair as she blushed just watching him climax from this. Jae-ha uncovered his mouth, panting for air, then gave her a perverted grin. “T-that… That was amazing Yona dear… You completely surprised and violated me all on your own, and I loved every minute of it!”  
   
“ ** _I DID NOT VIOLATE-_** “ Yona was about to protest, blushing even more now. “A-all I did was t-try to g-give your leg some love like when you do that stuff to me and… Well I….”  
   
“And I must say you came up with such a brilliant idea there, love.” Jae-ha purred, leaning his head closer to her. “I think it goes without saying I’ve had some really kinky sex in my time but this tops all of it. I’ve never had a woman dominate me in that way.” He licked his lips, then moved his foot a bit between her breasts. “I had no idea you were so perverted about this monster leg, you should have asked me to show it more often…”  
   
“J-Jae-ha!” Yona cried, pulling back but then grabbing at the edge with her hands to pull herself up to be at eye level with him. The water dripped down her naked body but she didn’t pay any mind to that for a moment as she tried hard to get her words out. “Y-you always tell me to act on instinct s-so I did for once! B-besides that look on your face back there when I…”  
   
Jae-ha just grinned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on top of him as he lay back on the grass. She yelped as she landed, her breasts crushing up against his chest and his still hard member poking at her legs. Before she could protest further he crushed his lips against hers hungrily, caressing her back and sides before rolling over so that she’d be on her back so he could hover over her.  
   
“And now you know why I say you’re absolutely gorgeous when you’re at the pinnacle of pleasure like that my love…” Jae-ha purred against her lips while still kissing her. “But now you’ve unleashed a beast inside of me, my dear…” once he broke the kiss, he moved to lick and suck at her neck, leaving several kisses down to her chest where he took one nipple into his mouth and sucked. “I have to thank you properly for pouring all your love into my leg after all…” His hand descended between her legs to poke two fingers into her folds, testing how wet she was and smirking to himself to find her juices coming out eagerly.  
   
Yona’s eyes widened and her heart was hammering away in her chest, she lost her voice for a moment as her breast seemed more sensitive than usual. She moaned in pleasure until she remembered the very reason they came here. She tugged on his emerald hair to get him to halt his actions. “W-wait! S-stop J-Jae-ha! I still smell and-“ she mewled as he sucked on her breast and fingered her, but he eventually pulled back.  
   
 _‘I swear to god she’s going to be the death of me… I just so want to devour her right now…’_ Jae-ha mused as he chuckled, shaking his head to clear the lust from his mind. “Alright, alright… I did promise to help you wash up after all. Forgive your hungry pervert for getting caught up in the moment.” He pulled himself off her reluctantly.  
   
Yona looked at him surprised as she sat up. _“…. You actually stopped.”_ She seemed to be thinking out loud though as she shivered when he smirked at her.  
   
“I’m a man of my word, and a gentleman first.” Jae-ha said, taking her hand and placing a kiss while winking at her. “Trust me it’s not easy for me to hold back, as badly as I want to ravage you right now you won’t enjoy it worrying so much about such things. But that’s why I want you to ask for it Yona love, so we can share that beautiful pleasure together…”  
   
Yona felt her heart skip a beat from his velvet voice and hungry eyes on her. “… I-I just don’t want you to force yourself since I-I smell….” She wrinkled her nose a bit.  
   
The Ryokuryuu chuckled at that, she pouted at him for laughing at her again, which he found utterly cute. “I’m forcing myself in another way, darling…” he winked. “I’m sorry if I startled you pouncing like that...”  
   
“L-let’s just get back into the water…” Yona said, slowly getting back into the pond. She grabbed at the soap he had brought along, as he had pointed out he was about to bathe here himself, and started scrubbing at her hair right away. _‘I don’t dare admit that I actually liked his reaction until I remembered how badly I smell right now…’_  
   
“You really are convinced your hair smells that bad?” Jae-ha noted as he climbed into the water after her, getting behind her and reaching his hands to assist. When she squeaked a protest, he lifted a finger to her mouth. “Remember, our compromise was I get to wash you up if I allowed you to marvel all you want at my leg. And it sure didn’t bother you that I hadn’t bathed yet you were all over it with your mouth.” He teased.  
   
“I-I wasn’t thinking about that at the time, and it took me so much to build up my nerve to do it I-I…” Yona said after a moment, blushing again and shaking her head. “F-fine go ahead… B-but let me wash your hair too.”  
   
“My, my, Yona dear I thought you didn’t want to be selfish?” Jae-ha teased, slowly working his hands in her hair.  
   
“I just want to return the favor.” The princess replied, biting her lip. “Your hair is as long as mine used to be, yet it’s not so curly and unruly like mine always was. I wish mine had been like that it would have been so much better.”  
   
“I’m sure you looked like a vision of loveliness with longer hair.” Jae-ha mused, pulling her head back to dunk slightly into the water to rinse her off. “There we go. May I be allowed near your hair now that it’s twice as beautiful?” he joked.  
   
“Oh ha ha, very funny.” Yona huffed and turned towards him. “Bend down please.” She asked, to which he complied bending his knees a bit to allow her to access his head more easily. She looked over the long green strands of his hair while applying the soap, after all there were very few times he took it out of that ponytail so she couldn’t help but be curious. Scrubbing away at his scalp, she couldn’t help but notice his eyes were on her the whole time and especially her breasts that were right in front of his face. “ _Behave_.” She warned.  
   
“Oh come now Yona dear, how can I resist your sexy beautities in front of me?” Jae-ha teased, giving each breast a kiss when she leaned forward to continue washing at his hair.  
   
Yona shivered again when he did that, she shut her eyes for a moment. _‘Why is that more intense than usual? Maybe it’s just because I’m still…’_ she flushed as it was hard to admit to herself how aroused she was from his pounce on her just before. Her heart was still trying to calm down from that but she was so convinced she reeked it would kill the mood… Yet she wanted it, she rushed to wash them both up so that they could continue _. ‘I swear that pressure between my legs got worse the moment he actually listened to me and stopped… Why is my heart pounding even worse just from the fact he actually kept his promise and listened to me?’_ she thought to herself, it shocked her how his gentleman actions by stopping when she asked were actually turning her on even more.  
   
“Oh yes, you’re probably still insisting your body smells even after washing your hair.” Jae-ha chuckled, coming to a conclusion on his own since she didn’t answer. “Don’t worry Yona dear, after all even with all this scrubbing all I can think about is how dirty you were with my leg just now-“ he was cut off when she dunked his head into the water to rinse him off. He forced his head up with a playful grin as he spat out a bit of water. “… Oh so that’s how you want to play eh…?”  
   
“I needed to rinse you off!” Yona quickly got defensive, blushing bright red in embarrassment.  
   
“Yes, yes, and I think you need another rinse my dear!” Jae-ha laughed, smacking his hands into the water to splash all over her face.  
   
“HEY! Jae-ha!” Yona couldn’t help but giggle, but then smacked her hands into the water and tried to splash him in response. Her heart raced and she couldn’t help but find such fun in this moment playing with her lover in the water. She shut her eyes from a large burst of water he got her with and didn’t even notice he had moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her body to hug close and kiss at her face. “No fair!” she giggled again, playfully struggling in his grasp as he kissed anywhere his lips could find on her lovely face.  
   
“All’s fair in love and war, Yona dear!” Jae-ha laughed as he claimed her lips in a deep kiss, his hands moving to turn her towards him as he caressed her sides under the water. She eagerly responded into the kiss, tilting her head to change the angle as they kissed and touched each other. The redhead’s hands wandered on his chest while his were resting on her back, just holding her close now.  
   
Once their lips parted, Yona rested her head against his chest as she nuzzled close to him, allowing her heart to calm down after their little water play fight. She felt like she really needed a cheerful moment like that after everything that had happened and leave it to her secret lover to give it to her. “You always seem to know just what I need…” she murmured. “I think that’s why I always feel so safe with you. I love you, Jae-ha.”  
   
“I love you too, princess of my heart.” Jae-ha smiled at that, stroking her crimson hair as he kissed her forehead. “Not many people could ever handle what you have Yona dear… At least not without it breaking or destroying them in some way.” He brushed his fingers over her chin to lift up and look at her eyes. “You look frail and helpless but you have an inner strength that keeps you going. One minute you look like the most adorable thing in the world that needs protecting and the next you have the eyes of a beast about to take down their prey, striking fear into the hearts of those that dare defy you or anyone you care about. The perfect mix of deadly and sexy, if I must say.” He chuckled, brushing her cheek with his thumb while keeping his forefinger on her chin. “It’s no wonder you captured my heart, you’re the perfect combination of everything I find beautiful and admire.”  
   
 _“Jae-ha….”_ Yona’s eyes were shining from his words, she immediately threw her arms around him, finding his lips to kiss him once more. She meekly brushed her tongue over his lips which he eagerly welcomed, his tongue helping her find the way into his mouth. While he had been working on teaching her how to tongue kiss, she was very shy about practicing it most of the time. But she was so moved by his loving words and actions she just acted on pure instinct, though had to pull back for air eventually.  
   
“Oooohhh Yona love, you’re so adorable when you become a bundle of lust.” Jae-ha chuckled, cuddling her close. His hard cock did poke her just a bit, and as he felt her body shudder from feeling it he chuckled. “Something tells me we should hurry up and finish washing, before you clam up again about your hygiene.” He teased.  
   
“Jae-ha…” Yona whimpered slightly, her arms still tight around him as she pulled herself closer. She felt his member poke between her legs and she squirmed a bit. “I-I…. I want to….”  
   
“Hmmmm?” the Green Dragon raised his eyebrow. “What is it Yona dearest?” his hands descended to her hips, helping her press against his eager cock to try and help her decide. “Use your words love, do you want me to continue? I stopped because you asked me to, but it’s fine to change your mind.”  
   
“Yes… I…” Yona bit her lip again as she nodded, still whimpering as she wrapped her legs around him under the water. Her foot was just barely brushing up against his dragon leg, making the pervert blush a bit from feeling that.  
   
“So beautiful…” Jae-ha mused, holding her by her thighs as he moved to press her against the water’s edge as his member brushed against her crotch, teasing her entrance. “Come on baby, tell me how much you want my tail inside you…” he purred, kissing at her throat. “You were so eager back there for my leg after all…” he moved one hand to caress her clit to stimulate her.  
   
“ ** _PLEASE!_** ” Yona pleaded, her eyes clouded with lust now and a pitiful look on her face as she whimpered, thrusting her hips weakly in an attempt to make him devour her.  
   
“That’s the sweet permission I was waiting for…” Jae-ha hummed as he pushed into her, claiming her lips in another kiss to silence her loud moans. The water made it easy to pump in and out of her, though he purposely kept it at a slow pace to draw out her pleasure. Not to mention the fact she was already so turned on by most of their previous actions and dying for it by this point. The Ryokuryuu’s hand was still applying pressure to her little pleasure button, which just caused more moans to come from the princess during their heated kiss.  
   
Yona was the one that had to break the kiss to gasp for air eventually, she tried her best though to hold in her moans as her Green Dragon continued to ravish her body in slow but steady thrusts and his lips moved to her collarbone to kiss and suck at several spots. She mewled his name several times as her arms tightened around his back, along with her legs that squeezed him like a vice.  
   
“So tight, you’re clinging to me so much Yona love…” Jae-ha purred against her throat as he was working his head back up, leaving a trail of kisses the whole way. “If I wasn’t trying to be careful to not get you pregnant I’d swear you’d want me to release inside you again and again.” He teased.  
   
 _‘How is it every single time he does this he takes my breath away and yet he can still think of that?’_ Yona thought to herself, the blood rushing to her brain as her cheeks flushed and her body feeling a tingling sensation all over. She was impressed how much he did remember to be careful during their love making, he did have a point after all with trying to avoid impregnating her. She just couldn’t get over how during all this mind-numbing pleasure he could even think about it, let alone speak all his teases.  
   
Jae-ha just smirked at that erotic expression on her face, rolling her nipple with his thumb that had moved from her clit up her body, his other hand still steadying her. “You’re close aren’t you love? What do you need for that sweet release Yona dear?” he hummed into her ear, earning another whimper and moan. “Say it love, use your words.”  
   
“ **FASTER!** ” Yona nearly shouted, shutting her eyes as she did so, a huge blush all over her face as that wasn’t easy for her to let out due to her embarrassment.  
   
“That’s my girl… Now to give you your much-needed climax…” Jae-ha smirked, picking up his pace in thrusts as his hands moved to grip her thighs tightly, changing the angle slightly as he lifted her out of the water to spread her down onto the grass, pumping into her vigorously. Their privates already were making lewd noises under the water but now out into the night air Yona could hear their flesh slapping against each other more intensely without the water’s resistance. She threw her head back in pure pleasure and barely could keep her eyes open, feeling Jae-ha’s long green hair touch her skin in several spots each time he moved his hips. Her toes curled when he hit a certain spot and that drove her over the edge, her walls clamped onto his cock and she came hard, her fluids spilling like a tidal wave.  
   
Jae-ha had to shut his eyes as he rode out her climax. Luckily, he already came once from her loving his leg so he was able to hold back his release to wait until she stopped spasming, her legs eventually untying and letting him go. He caught his breath and slowly pulled out of her, kissing her cheek and holding her close and he moved to lay on his side. He was about to finish off his own release with his hand when he flushed and felt her fingers meet his. _“… Yona dear?”_ he looked at her surprised.  
   
“You’re still….” Yona blushed heavily as her amethyst orbs met his. “I-I mean you didn’t… I thought I could help you with….” She stammered and then looked away. “Y-you’re always holding back for my sake, either pulling out right before or holding it in until I’m done. I-I just wanted to help you…”  
   
Jae-ha smiled and kissed her once again, stroking her cheek with one hand as his other that was touching hers guided her timid hand to his cock, allowing her to stroke him. “And you worry about being selfish…” he purred against her lips.  
   
“W-well I do…” she replied, pressing her thumb against the tip where she felt some of his fluids oozing out and the rest of her hand getting coated in her juices that had released onto his dragon tail, as he called it.  
   
“So cute.” Jae-ha mused as he kissed her again, moaning as she continued to stroke him a bit more, until he gasped and released his sperm into her hand, coating her delicate fingers in his love juices.  
   
Yona couldn’t help but notice though his dick didn’t fully soften. “… You weren’t kidding about the whole having a huge stamina, were you?” she looked up at him. “Seriously, just how many times can you-“ she then blushed as she cut herself off and shook her head. “…. On second thought, do _NOT_ answer that.”  
   
Jae-ha though gave her a lecherous grin. “Would you like to find out for yourself, Yona darling? The night is still young after all…”  
   
Yona’s cheeks turned about as bright red as her hair. “I-I… Err… Well… W-we do need to f-finish… B-bathing and all…” her hand though unconsciously ran across his dragon leg again, she was enjoying seeing it still exposed and out in the open for her to causally touch.  
   
“Mmmm that we do, and you seem eager to give this monster leg some more love…” Jae-ha hummed in response, slowly sitting up and offering his hand to her. “So shall we continue and see if washing each other leads to us starting all over again?” he teased with a wink.  
   
Yona’s cheeks burned at that thought, but she took his hand and nodded. “A-as long as you’re sure we’re not going to get caught…” she mumbled.  
   
“Trust me Yona dear, everyone’s still inside the tent and it’s my watch until daybreak, so we have until the morning sun rises to make love all you want.” The Green Dragon teased with another wink. “After all there are plenty more positions I’ve yet to teach you…”  
   
“J-Jae-ha!” Yona flushed at that as he guided her back into the water.  
   
The couple did get back to washing but it did easily lead to another round of love making, followed by another while they got dressed, after that they moved to sit by the fire to cuddle and talk…. And they got caught in the moment once again. But unnoticed by both of them was the pair of golden eyes from inside the tent that had been watching them for a while just smiled, petting the squirrel on his shoulder. _“… Let’s not tell the others about this, Ao…”_

**Author's Note:**

> And here is why Yona already knew about Jae-ha and Valerie's relationship when she arrives in 'When a Dragon is Born' as here is the part Jae-ha explained it to her already lol As I've mentioned before I'm surprised I haven't seen more fanfics doing something like this with Jae-ha's leg, considering the pervert he is, it's like the only way to one up him XD  
> Also poor Yona, she doesn't realize the little signs that she's already pregnant ^^; And I just had to still go with her freak out that she smells just of course Jae-ha has a different reaction than Hak to it XD


End file.
